Last Man Standing: Chapter 26
Chapter Twenty Six XXVI Allen Arce The Zoo and the Rebels We headed straight to the zoo in New York. I was worried sick about the four girls that went missing which were Rachel (the girl was annoying and I kind of started to miss her), Kelsey (Nice girl and pretty also but I wasn’t interested in her), Denise (Seems nice…so far) and Elicia (Nox’s sister which I definitely had to save not just because Nox would be devastated if she lost her but because I also kind of missed her). We were about 10 minutes to the zoo. I didn’t know who kidnapped her but I was damn sure I was going to kick his butt even if it was Hades himself. Nobody messed with our family! I looked at Nox and saw that she was trying to act strong but I knew inside she was worried. I also acted like that with Luke sometimes, he would do a lot of stupid things which sometimes worried me but I tried my best to hide it and just look like I didn’t care. I grabbed Nox’s hand. “We’ll find them don’t worry, we’ll break the face of whoever has them…I promise” We arrived sooner than I thought. I got out of the truck and started walking to the zoo in hand with Nox. I just hold her hand to make her feel safe though I doubt she needed me, she was kind of a better fighter than me and kicked butt. Then we got ambushed, they took all of us and the last thing I remember was being hit in the face by a tall guy with little hair and golden eyes. My head still hurt when I woke up, the room I was in seemed to be spinning in circles. I was tied to a metallic chair. In front of me were two guys. One had wild brown hair and amber eyes and the one was the one that hit me on the face. “W-Who are you?” I asked them. The one with the golden eyes just laughed while the other kept staring at me. “You know who we are, you’re the ones that stole our place then gave some of our friends to the devil of Hades” “What?” I snapped. “You’re the ones who took our friends!” The guy looked surprised. “You mean…you aren’t from the Zoo?” “No!” I yelled back. “Now let our girls go free!” “I am so sorry,” said the guy with the amber eyes and began untying me. “We thought you were people of the zoo” “Why?” I asked now really concerned of this people of the zoo. The guy with amber eyes explained to me everything. The place I was currently in was the underground. A few people who used to live in the zoo, they stayed here now and only left went they needed to gather supplies. They used to live in the zoo until the Titan Crius attacked them and stole their home. A lot of demigods were killed and a few were captured and turned in to Nico, the prince of the dead. Others joined Crius so they could escape punishment but sooner or later they were going to be betrayed. Our girls were probably held hostage there at the moment… “Your friends are on the other room” he said. Apparently the underground now had bedrooms… I entered the room where my friends were and explained everything to them. “So the girls are in the zoo held by a stupid Titan named Crius who isn’t infected” I finally told them. “We’ll rescue them” said Luke. “Do you thing you can help us?” The guy with amber eyes named Jared nodded. “We’ve been planning to attack the zoo for a few days now…we’ll attack tomorrow at sunset” I nodded and headed to my room. Tomorrow was going to be another day of hell…just like usual. We had to share rooms since there weren’t many and Jared seemed to think me and Nox were a couple so he placed us together before we could even speak then locked our room so we would rest and not stay awake all night….I think that was Luke’s idea though. “Get some rest” I told Nox. “Tomorrow you’ll need all the energy you can get” “I am used to not sleeping” she said. “Do you think we’ll rescue them?” “Of course we will and we’ll help the Zoo rebels get their place back” I told her. “You’ll see tomorrow, now get some sleep” “You know I remember when everything was normal” she said. “I was about to get married when the apocalypse happened” “I am sorry” “It’s okay…I am kind of over it now,” she replied. “What about you?” “What about me?” “Anyone you loved or wanted to be with?” “Well there was this girl who saved me from the apocalypse bus she died a couple of days later” I told her. “I am kind of over it now and there is this girl who I think I like a lot now” We were really close to each other now. Her face was a few inches away from mine. “Kelsey?” she asked. “She’s pretty but no…I like someone else though I am not sure if she likes me back” I told her while getting closer and closer to her face. Our lips were a few centimeters apart when the door flew open. “Hey Alle-“ he stopped when he saw us. “Am I interrupting something?” “No” Nox responded then went to lie on the bed. “What is it Leo?” I asked trying to sound nice and not like a man who wants to kill the guy standing in front of him from ruining his chance to get closer to the girl he likes a lot. “I just wanted to ask if you had some food” With that I slammed the door in his face and went to bed. Ready to fight some random people tomorrow and rescue my family. Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-567